change of life
by ellenCullen94
Summary: Its about how the life of two differend famillies change the same day with two different ways. How...read and find out. Please review!
1. meet my characters

**Isabella Swan (16)** = Daughter of Charlie and sister Emmett. She goes at the 4th Grade. Her friends call her Bella. She likes hanging out with her brother and her buddy in Jasper.

**Emmett Swan (17**) = Son of Charlie and Bella's big brother. He likes to gets into goes at the 4th Grade because he lost a year when their mother Rene left.

**Charlie Swan (40)** = The head of the police department of Forks. He grows alone his 2 children.

**Jasper Hale (16)** =Close friend with Bella and Emmett. He lives with his mother after his father left them when he learned that they were having a child. They live next to the Swan and he goes at the 4th grade.

**Edward Cullen (16)** = He lives with his aunt Esmé and his uncle Carlisle after his parents died when he was 5 years old. He has a twin sister Alice. He goes at the 4th Grade .

**Alice Cullen (16)** = The twin sister of Edward. She loves shopping and going out with her cousin Rosalie. She goes at the 4th Grade.

**Rosalie Cullen (17)** = The daughter of Esmé and has model looks and her hobby is to mock her classmates. She goes at the 5th Grade.

**Esmé Cullen (43)** = Cares passionately about her 2 nephews and her daughter. Moved to Forks for a quiet life away from the past.

**Carlisle Cullen (45)** = Major surgical and the best doctor of the hospital in Forks. He lives happily with his family.

**Renee Black (37)** = She abandoned her children and her husband 12 years Regrets having children at 20 years old. Is now married to a football player, Phil, just for the luxurious life.

**Phil Black (43)** = He married Renee a year ago and loves her very much. He has a son Jacob from his ex-wife. He is famous football player.

**Jacob Black (17)** = Son of hates Renee but wants to know his adoptive brother and goes at the 5th Grade

Please review even if you don't like


	2. Chapter 1 change of life

I want to thank my beta who help me translate this story. Sorry if the program sucks I don't know how different is in every country. I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

Present time

- Emmet, come down right now! We are going to be late for our first day at school.

It's Monday morning and my lazy brother got out of bed 5 minutes ago and now he is trying to put on his T-shirt as he is tying his shoes.

- I am ready, he says as he starts jumping down the stairs.

We have been to Forks for seven years now. The only friend we have here is Jasper; all the other kids at school make fun of us because we have no mom. Not that I care since I have my brother and my personal teddy bear and Jazz is like a second brother to us.

- Ready, he says with a big smile in his face. Emmet's favourite things are: eating everything in the fridge and being always happy.

- Let's go, I say to him, Jasper is waiting to give his a lift, as I try to push him out of the door.

He laughs at my always failed try and we go to his car, his one true love. It's a black monstrous jeep; dad got it for his 16th birthday so we wouldn't have to walk to school in the rain or go with the police cruiser every day.

- We have new kids at school this year, do you know that?, asks Emmet.

- Yes I actually have already met Alice and Rosalie Cullen when I went shopping last week.

When we made it at school, we went to the secretariat of the school to take our schedules. We took them and compared them to see what lessons we have common.

Jasper Bella Emmet's program

Monday:algebra, religious ,Modern Greek Literature, physical Education ,principles of Economics,Greek Language

Tuesday: algebra, religious ,Modern Greek Literature, physical Education, B Foreign Language,principles of Economics

Wednesday:history, Ancient Greek Language and Literature, geometry, Foreign Language B, Foreign LanguageA, physics

Thursday:chemistry, Ancient Greek Language and Literature, geometry, Foreign LanguageA, maths, biology

Friday:chemistry ,history ,physics ,Project, maths ,H/Y ,Greek Language

Well, I have the first hours with Jasper and the last two with you Emmet is a year older than us, he chose to be held back; I still had abandonment issues at the time, so he chose to stay. Then, we headed to our first class after the bell had just rang.

pleasee review even if you don't like the story


	3. Chapter 2 first day at school

I want to thank my beta who help me translate this story and make it so awesome. I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 2

**_Edward_**

- Eddie wake up so you can get ready for school, that's the way my lovely sister Alice wakes me up everyday , leaping onto my bed .  
- Go away its still early , I say .  
- Early ; ; Get up otherwise we are going to be late .  
- Go away Alice , i scream as she takes my blankets away. What? it's always cold here.  
- If you do not lift your ass now to get to school on time then you would take me shopping for the next 3 months and you must come in every shop I go and you carry my bags .  
- No no I get up , up I go now , I tell her and I slip out of my bed .  
- Great. Now go to take a shower and make it a quick one as I'll pick up your clothes and I'll leave them on the bed so you can get ready faster .

Having picked my clothes I leave in peace for a hot shower . After a while I got out and I go to see the clothes Alice put out for me to wear.  
- Fortunately there aren't pink , I say to myself and descend the stairs to go to the kitchen for breakfast. There attacking is my aunt with a plate foul with goodies.  
- Eat eat , she says, you have a big day ahead of you .  
- Thanks aunt,I say when I finished my breakfast and giving her a kiss .  
- Nothing , my dear , she smiles. Now go to your car before Alice starts shouting .  
- Edward take your ass and come out or else we are going to be late, she was shouting and I cursed myself silently for her impatience .  
- Where is Rosalie? ? ? I ask Alice.

- She will come with her own car, she tells me with a bored voice.

Even better I say to myself she will not break my nerves for the new shoes she bought yesterday. After 10 minutes of driving in silence we arrived at school.  
- Come Come so we can pick up our new programs, my sister says going to the secretariat.  
After we took them we start going to our first lesson.


	4. Chapter 3 first day at school part 2

I want to thank my beta who help me translate this story and make it so awesome. I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 2

**_Edward_**

- Eddie wake up you have to get ready for school, that's the way my lovely sister Alice wakes me up everyday , leaping onto my bed,being annoying yet somehow cute. I guess that's because she's my little sister and though have the times I want to kill her, the rest I want to kill anyone who harms her  
- Go away its still early , I say .  
- Early ; ; Get up otherwise we are going to be late .  
- Go away Alice , i scream as she takes my blankets away! _What? it's always cold here._

She looked at me with small eyes, threatening and devious. I should have known what was about to come the moment she crossed her hands over her chest like some sort of mobster.  
- If you do not get your ass up right now and we end up being late, she said with flare, then you'll have to take me shopping for the next 3 months and you'll come in every shop I go and you'll carry my bags..  
-

- No, no, I'm getting up, up I go now! I slipped out of my bed before she could extort me anymore.

- Great. Now go to take a shower and make it a quick one as I'll pick your clothes for you and I'll leave them on the bed so you can get ready faster .

Upon hearing those good news, I leave in peace for a hot shower. After a while, I got out and saw the clothes.  
- Fortunately they aren't pink, I say to myself and after I got dressed, I descended the stairs to go to the kitchen for breakfast. There attacking is my aunt with a plate foul with goodies.  
- Eat eat , she says hurriedly, you have a big day ahead of you .  
- Thanks aunt,I say when I finish my breakfast and give her a kiss .  
- Nothing , my dear , she says all smiles. Now go to your car before Alice starts shouting .  
- Edward take your ass over here or else we are going to be late!

She was shouting and I cursed myself silently for her impatience .  
- Where is Rosalie? I ask Alice.

- She will come with her own car, she tells me with a bored voice.

Even better I say to myself she will not get on my nerves for the new shoes she bought yesterday.

After 10 minutes of driving in silence we arrived at school.

- Come. Come so we can pick up our new programs, my sister says going to the secretariat.  
After we took them we headed to our first lesson.


	5. Chapter 4 meeting

I want to thank my beta who help me translate this story and make it so awesome. I don't own twilight or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 3

The lessons were the usually boring speaking ones and the day drag longer than ever. Girls were throwing themselves at me and the boys were jealous and wanted to become my friends so they can become popular.

But eventually the lessons finish and it was time to go and be a good brother and overprotective of my sister, Alice .I told her to meet with me at the lockers, When she came she started talking about her new friends:an Emmet and some Jasper and her new best friend, Bella, that they were waiting for us.

So she started skipping towards the cafeteria with me following after her. When she starting dragging me to a table were three kids I didn't know sat with Rosalie who was talking with a big, scary guy which looks like a bear, my eyes started looking to the others, they pause to a girl with big brown eyes.

_ She looks fantastic_, I thought and I swear to myself that she will become my girlfriend and in the future my wife! I felt my heart beat faster just by looking at her. My limbs went numb and I thought I had jut gazed into my future. It was eerie.

- Hi guys this is my brother Edward, I heard my sister to introduce me and I reluctantly,took my eyes off the beautiful girl.

- Welcome welcome I am Emmet, says the bear like guy, and this is my sister Bella and Jasper is the one listening to music.

- Hi, I say as I take a sit next to Bella.

- Hi, said Bella and I could see her fiddle with her blouse as she looked at my empty tray, why don't you have food? You don't eat? Sorry my brother eats all the time and it's weird to find someone who doesn't eat. Sorry I will shut up now when I am nervous I speak.

- No no its fine. I don't have food because here, it sucks. Even for the smell, I can tell. Secondly I will eat, I brought my own food. Aunt is very good cook.

- You are right the food here isn't eatable I am bringing my own too.

- Yes, Belsy here is an awesome cook. You have to try something cooked by her someday.

- So Edward do you play any sports, asks Jasper.

- Yes, actually I play basketball.

And like that started our friendship. We started hanging out at our free time, playing games,doing our homework together and sometimes going to the movies. Our friendship got stronger so did my feelings for Bella…thus one rainy afternoon I asked her out and I became the most happy man on earth, more than a child on Christmas day, when she said yes.

Here we are now, after 2 months of dating, on the middle of November ready to mark our relationship in the oldest tree in Forks,so our friendship and love will last forever.

* * *

Please review your opinion about my story and easy with the tomatoes:) Don't forget is my first story.

ellen


End file.
